Flowers For a Rose
by The sea's smartest daughter
Summary: One night after the Meta-crisis Doctor and Rose went to a bar there is an accident. How will the Meta-crisis act after Rose is taken away from him with one fateful night? Rated T just in case.


**_This is a little Doctor Who oneshot that I wrote inspired by a youtube video I saw. Here is the link if you want to see it; watch?v=zbsXSsnGZ1g. Please read, enjoy, and review._**

**_Disclaimer; I do not own Doctor Who, no matter how many times I have wished on a star._**

The Meta-crisis Doctor wondered through the field of bodies and stones, going to the one he was looking for. He wasn't really paying any attention to the walk, he didn't need to, he had watched this path at least ones a week for the past year and that wasn't counting in his dreams. Just like always he was carrying flowers, although usually it was a single from the garden today it was a big bouquet of multicolored roses.

Today it had been one year since his life changed forever, and once again it was because of her. She had made him a better person then he had been before, she had fixed him when he needed it the most, just like always, but he wished it could have happened any other way. It had been exactly one year since the accident, and as always he couldn't keep his mind from wondering back to that night.

*Flashback*

He was perched high on a bar stool drink in hand, he had already had five shots of vodka and two glasses of whiskey. At some point he had a voice in his head telling him to stop, but he had just drank it away. Somewhere in the back of his mind, he knew that he was very drunk and should probably stop, but he just ignored it.

This had been like this since the Doctor had left Rose and him on Bad Wolf Bay. He found it so hard just to settle down and live normally, even with Rose there with him, so he had turned to alcohol in the end. Rose was always trying to get him to stop, setting up jobs at Torchwood. She had tried to conceal him and make him feel better, but it just wasn't working. She was going through losing the Doctor yet again and that was very hard for her he now knew, but at the time he had simply not cared. But now he realized just how much the Doctor leaving and him being drunk all the time must have affected her.

On that night Rose was on the bar stool next to him still nursing the same banana daiquiri that she had been for almost an hour watching couples on the dance floor wishfully. Looking back he wishes he would have taken her dancing that night had told her he loved her and just had a romantic evening if it was the last evening they would have together. He wished he had gotten her roses and they would have laughed and joked about it. But that is the problem; you don't know something is going to end till it does. He was being loud annoying laughing to loud and shouting at people down the bar from them with his arm draped carelessly across Rose's shoulders completely oblivious to how uncomfortable Rose was.

After about two hours and four whiskeys later Rose was pulling on the Doctor's sleeve.

"Doctor, don't you think it is time to go?" She asked looking at me meaningfully.

"Alright Rosie." I slurred before turning back to the men I had been talking to. "Looks like I have to go before Rosie gets feisty." I said laughing with the others while Rose smiled politely and began to drag me out the door. "Whoa there Rosie! Where's the fire?" I laughed slurring slightly.

"I really don't like when you get like this Doctor." Rose said looking at me while she slipped out of my hold on her shoulders.

"You need to stop this Rose." I said anger slowly building up inside of me as I grabbed her by her wrist tightly casing her to wince. "What have I told you about minding your own business?" I growled at her.

"Doctor, please you're hurting me." Rose whimpered with a mix of fear and pain in her eyes.

I shoved her hand back at her before continuing to our car. I started patting my pockets for the keys before cussing under my breath when I couldn't find them. When I turned around I saw Rose pulling out the keys and going to the driver side. I crossed to her in a few big steps and grabbed her by the wrist again.

"What do you think you are doing with those?" I asked nodding to the keys in her hand.

"I'm going to drive." She answered evenly looking at me straight in the eyes.

"No you are not; now give me the keys Rosie." I said giving a rough laugh.

"No Doctor, you are really drunk and shouldn't be driving." She said looking up at me sternly.

I tightened my hold on her till she sunk to her knees and her eyes were full of pain. "Give me the keys Rose." I said in a dangerous voice. Then I didn't even wait before I snatched the keys from her hand.

"No, Doctor, please don't." She said with tears in her eyes. "Please just let me drive, or let's call a taxi, yea? Please Doctor just don't drive." Looking back I wish I had listened to her desperate pleas and let her drive at least, but at the time I was too drunk to listen to reason.

I walked back over to her and grabbed her before forcing her into the car and slamming the door behind her. I quickly ran back to the driver seat and got in. After I got in I started the car and locked the doors.

"Doctor, what are you doing?" Rose said panic coloring her tone.

"I'm driving you home Rosie-posy." I slurred leaning over to give her a sloppy kiss which she pulled away from. I laughed too loud before pulling out of the parking lot.

"Please at least buckle your seat belt Doctor." She said pulling hers tightly around herself.

I just laughed and ignored her as I drove down the road.

For the next twenty minutes we drove in silence. I was not driving well and kept swerving over the line while Rose's panic worsened the longer we drove. After a little while she spoke again, this time her voice was betrayed her panic.

"Doctor, please, let's just pullover and I can call mum to come and pick us up. Please Doctor just pullover." We were approaching a stretch of road on the edge of a hill, and as soon as we were there, there would be no pulling over.

"No Rose. I told you I am going to drive you home and that is exactly what I plan to do." Her panic seemed to peak when we reached that section of road. Her knuckles were white on the arm rests of her seat.

Suddenly I swerved over the line and say another car heading straight towards us and yanked the weal sending us toward the guard rail and we started the roll across the road. I heard Rose scram next to me before reaching across me and unlocking the doors. She then opened my door and pushed me out in midflip.

I landed hard on the road and the last thing I heard before the car went through the guard rail was Rose's voice saying "I love you, my Doctor." Then the car flew through the rail and down the small hill on other side of it. I heard a sickening crunch as it hit the bottom and I somehow found my feet and ran to the side of the road where I saw the twisted peace of mettle that used to be our car, and Rose was somewhere in there.

The man from the other car stopped and got out already calling the police and ambulance asking me if I was okay, but I couldn't answer all I heard was those final words before the car went over. I ran down the hill and towards the car despite the man behind me telling me not to. Rose was in there, I had to save Rose.

When I got to the car I went to the side that used to be the passage side and knelt next o the smashed in window and the first thing I saw was blood, lots and lots of blood. Dread started to wash over me.

"No, oh gods, please no." I whispered as I pried the mettle away and say a bloody Rose hanging upside down in the car. I was able to pull her out while the man called to leave her where she was. When I got her out I say that her hair, nice peach colored dress and the rest of her body was covered with blood and glass. She was limp in my arms as I tried desperately to wipe the blood away from her face holding her limp body close to mine. Tears were starting to make their way down my cheeks as I rocked back and forth sobbing into Rose's blood soaked hair.

Why hadn't I listened to her? Why hadn't I just let her drive? If I had just done that she would be fine now.

"I'm so, so sorry. I love you Rose. I love you, please wake up Rosie." I sobbed. Then I started to scream. "Please Rose wake up! I love you! Please, I don't know what to do without you." I said sobbing. Somewhere in the back of my mind I registered that the ambulance had arrived, but I paid it no mind until someone started to try and take Rose away from me, causing me to clutch her closer to myself.

"Please sir, let us have her. We can help her." I distantly heard someone saying to me. I just hung onto her limp body until somebody started to pry her away from me. I went to grab her back but I felt people restrain me. I say people lay her down on the ground and check for vitals and I kept screaming her name and trying to force my way over to her. They stated to put her on a gurney and rush her to the ambulance. Whoever was holding me pulled me in the same direction when we were both loaded into the ambulance they quickly closed the doors and started to drive quickly towards the hospital. All I could do the whole drive was stare at Rose surrounded by strange me, but some part of my mind told me they were trying to help her and I needed to trust them if I wanted her to be okay. They were yelling things back and forth, but all I could hear was her feeble breaths that were assisted by the oxygen mask they had her hooked up to, and all I could see was her blood soaked body looking limp and broken, this was all my fault.

When we got to the hospital I ran next to the gurney as they wheeled her through the hospital clutching her small hand in both of mine. Then they wheeled her through a set of double doors and two doctors had to hold me back from following her.

"Rose." I whispered looking after her, tears still falling from my eyes.

"We'll try are best sir and try and make sure she is alright." Said one of the doctors, "But if you could follow me, we really need to make sure you are not seriously injured."

"It's my entire fault." I said as they took me to another room to make sure I was alright. But they shouldn't be here; all of them should be trying to save Rose, trying to make her better. She didn't deserve this.

"It'll be all right sir." The doctor said, but I just knew it wouldn't be. They looked me over and asked me a few questions, but my mind wasn't there it was with my Rose, I needed to see her.

As soon as they were done I looked up at one of them. "Can I see Rose now?"

He looked at me and gave me a sad smile. "I'll go and see if you can." He left and returned a few minutes later and lead me to a room on the other side of the hospital. When I walked through the door I say they had cleaned up Rose, but now she was hooked up to all sort of machines and was wearing a hospital gown.

"Oh, Rose. I am so, so sorry." I said before walking over and sitting in a chair next to her bed and clutched her hand in mine, and that is where I stayed for the next three days.

*Flashback end*

Three days after the accident she was taken off of life support and I was sitting next to her the whole time. The last thing I said to her before she died was "I love you, Rose Tyler." I had finally said it, but it was too late, mere seconds later she died with Pete, her mum, her little brother Tony, and me all surrounding her bed.

For months after wards Jackie hated me, and rightfully so, but she had forgiven me eventually saying it wasn't what Rose would have wanted. And I guess she is right, Rose wouldn't want us to fight.

Rose's funeral was on a sunny day, but it had felt like the bleakest day of my life. Lots of Rose's family and friends were there and it was a very nice ceremony, but my eyes never let her casket. It was beautiful; it looked slightly pink with pink lining in it and a pink pillow where Rose's head was laid. Rose herself looked beautiful even in death, she was wearing a close to TARDIS blue dress that was one shoulder and was almost floor length and she was wearing matching flats. Her hair was loose and fell perfectly around her shoulders. She was wearing her TARDIS key around her neck, which only felt right since she never took it off in life, why should it be any different in death? She was surrounded by pink, red, and blue flower petals.

She was buried in her family plot in the cemetery. Her grave stone had a rose carved into the top of it, and underneath was written "Rose Marion Tyler/ 1986-2010/ A loving daughter and friend/ savior of the earth." The last part had been something he had insisted on, because that is what she was, she had saved the world so many times, she had earned that title.

Ever since she had died he had become a better man. He had not had a single drink since that night, not even a glass of wine or a beer. His Rose had done it again, she had saved him, but he wished that there had have been any other way that it could have happened. He had gotten a job at Torchwood and was working in their labs now to help earth, Rose's planet. He was going to the church Rose used to go to with her parents and brother, it wasn't that he believed in that god, but he did believe in her and this was one of the places where he could feel like he was close to her once again.

Today it had been exactly one year today since the last time he had been at a bar. Ever since the accident he couldn't go back to one without feeling like Rose was shaking her head at him and telling him to stop, or without seeing her begging him not to drive again. His hands didn't shake any more, even without the alcohol. He was better now, maybe not all better and he didn't think he ever would not without Rose there to help him.

He arrived to the grave stone that he had visited so often. He looked at it, it looked just like it did the day she was buried except for a small angel statue that now stood on top of the stone, the angel wasn't weeping though and he had made it so he knew for a fact that it was safe and wouldn't send anyone back in time. The angel had its wings outstretch and was carrying a bouquet of roses. He liked to think of this angel as Rose's angel.

"Hello Rose, it's been exactly one year since the accident today. Not a day goes by that I don't think about you or the accident. You saved my life. You know that right? Not just that day, but more times than I can count Rose, back when there was just one Doctor. I remember the last words you spoke to me as you pushed me out of the car. You told me you loved me, and I realized I never actually told you I loved you other than that once on the beach. I love you, Rose Tyler; I wish I had told you more often. Since you left I have become a better man, I wish it could have been any other way. I don't think I will ever love anyone again like I loved you."

He felt a tear slowly making its way down his face. He didn't know why he did it. He knew that she couldn't hear him, but he just felt right doing. He bent down to lay the flowers on her grave next to all the dead flowers that he had laid down before when something caught his eye. A fresh bouquet of flowers with a note attached to it. He picked up the note and began to read it.

_I came back for you like I always promised Rose. I found a little rip in the galaxies and decided to come back to you. I went to Pete's house and asked about you, and they told me. Your mom slapped me and blamed me for it because I left you with him. They told me this was where you were buried so I came to see you. I'm sorry Rose, they were right it is my fault. I shouldn't have left you, I should have taken you with me and never let you go. I know it is to late Rose but I just have to say it. I love you, Rose Tyler, I have loved you since I first grabbed your hand and told you to run and I always will love you._

_ Forever your Doctor_

I looked up and saw my face looking back at me from right outside the cemetery. It was the Doctor, the one who didn't kill Rose Tyler, the better one. He looked back at me and I saw both anger and sympathy in his eyes before he stepped into the TARDIS and left for good this time. With no Rose Tyler there is no reason for him to ever return again.

"Looks like we were both a little too late Doctor, and now neither one of us has or will ever have Rose."


End file.
